


Substantial

by MatchaMochi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, fluffies, just needed to contribute sumthin to da soumako ship, oh and traumatic kind-of-criminal sousuke cuz of reasons, really short cuz meh, secretly scary makoto I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/pseuds/MatchaMochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hidden and painfully obvious but- (They're both enough for it,)<br/>He hides it so well that he wonders if there was even anything in the first place,<br/>but,<br/>its substantial at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substantial

**Author's Note:**

> The absence of soumako,  
> fustrates me so,  
> So this is just sumthin,  
> To relieve the pain,  
> \- Poembymecuzshitwhereisdasoumakoinfreedammit

Its substantial at least.

Not quite apparent but _there_.

He didnt really know how they ended up here but-

Sousuke's hands are buried in his hair, toned arms wrapped around his waist and all he could think of was how safe it felt listening to his heartbeat as he burrows deeper into his chest.

Sousuke's breathing is slow, warm air brushing at the nape of his neck,

Its not quite there but its _apparent_. 

He looks up, reaching his hand out to brush at the long scar at the other's cheek.

Eyes like the sea stared back unwaveringly,'You like it?'

Then, a grin, one that he knew sent shudders down Sousuke's spine since his hands had been trailing there for a while,

'Love it,' the brunet laughs and pinches his cheeks when he scowls back, 'Love you,'

Makoto kisses his nose at that, a fierce blush mounting Sousuke's cheeks and all he could think of now was,

_'How on earth can anyone be afraid of this huge dork?'_

But its okay since Makoto had never been afraid of him, on the contrary, he'd say that Sousuke was much more frightened of him when they met.

And its just fine because he hears a muffled, 'Me too.' ( though it was more of a squeak to be honest,) and he cant stop smiling at him now.

Sousuke says when he smiles the sun dies out. He says he thinks of dark black pits and unforgiving blackness and thats when he knew he was truly falling.

He scowls when others praise how cute and polite he was. Because he hates how he doesnt think of him like that at all. He is beautiful and fierce, he'd say.

He'll glare at him and would tell him to be honest for once but it was hard beacause Makoto's not like him. He doesnt wear his heart on his sleeves, he doesnt shout back if he's angry, he doesnt cry or sob when he's sad, he doesnt- doesnt smile, not really. His laughs are staged and stilted and its perfectly fine since he thinks that if he wanted to be happy then he had to act happy as well.

_'Thats stupid.'_

He says it firmly, dark teal eyes staring back at Makoto. He just laughs it off and tries not to cry when Sousuke pulls him into a hug.

 _'You're just a big softy aren't you?'_  he 'd whisper,

A delinquent, a troublemaker, a thug, a thief, it all breaks away at the first sign of pink on his ear,

 _He is like candy,_  Makoto thinks, a tough and hard exterior with a sweet and soft filling.

 _'And delicious too....'_  he'd whisper at him, before he nips at the other's ear, Sousuke's ears will redden and he'll blush until it reaches his neck and its all worth it after he whispers his name to him quietly,

Its silent and quiet, because its a secret and sadly, they are different in every aspect so naturally they are not a good match- is what they say,

But-

thier love is _there_ even if no one' s here to see it.

Sousuke feels afraid sometimes, and when he pulls away, Makoto pulls him right back and says that it doesnt matter,

doesnt matter that every kiss is stolen and every touch is fleeting and short, doesnt matter that he is forced to look straight ahead, to not stray at Makoto's soft brown hair or bright leaf green eyes, 

doesnt matter that they have to hide it, because it is there everytime they kiss, touch, and look at each other's face, 

and now,

 

Now, he thinks his heart is more substantial then his body had ever been all his life.


End file.
